Closing Time
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: Yugi, after getting dumped by his girlfriend, goes to a karaoke place to cheer up. Yami, one of the singers, notices Yugi is sad and sings him a song. Rated K plus because . . . I need to think about that. One-shot, Puzzleshipping. R&R!


**Hello people of fanfiction! I bring you a new fanfic, Closing Time! I do not own Yugioh or the song "Closing Time" by Semisonic. This is a yaoi pairing fanfic, Puzzleshipping. Okay? On with the one-shot!**

* * *

Yugi Muto walked alone down the sidewalk. He had just been on his last date with his girlfriend, Teá. He walked alone because Teá had finally dumped him. He was devastated, for he had always thought that she was the love of his life. But in the end, she had only been using him, trying to get her ex-boyfriend jealous, even though it hadn't worked. So, she dumped him. Yugi walked around for a while, trying to forget about her, and with every step, he found it harder and harder to forget. He sighed and continued on his walk alone.

In the karaoke place on the corner, Yami sat alone, watching the people sing, as he tried to forget every sad moment in his life. After his father had left him, he had wandered alone, trying to help people get through their miseries. Each of those people then had better lives, but Yami was still left with heartbreak. He sighed and looked over at the window which showed the street. Yami noticed a young, teenage boy walking alone. The boy looked up at the sign of the karaoke place before he walked in. Yami walked over to him, greeting him.

"Hello, my name's Yami," a teenager said politely to Yugi as he walked into the new karaoke place. "Why do you look so sad?"

_I wonder why he is asking_, Yugi though before answering, "My girlfriend just dumped me. I came here to –um- forget."

"Hey, why don't you come sit over here with me?" Yami asked.

"N-no thanks," Yugi replied. _Oh man, why am I so shy?_ "I'm going to go and sit in the . . . corner."

Yugi quickly headed over to the corner of the room, next to where the people sang. He sat down alone.

Yami watched the boy walk away. _Why is it that I feel so . . . connected . . . to him?_ Yami asked himself as he walked back over to his seat. _Poor kid, this must be hard for him. Maybe . . . maybe I could help him. I have a song in mind . . ._ Yami headed over to where everyone was signing up to sing. He quickly wrote down his name and waited until it was his turn to sing.

"Up next, a young man named Yami," the announcer called, "Singing Closing Time by Semisonic!"

Yugi looked up from where he was sitting. _Yami? Wasn't that the person who greeted me at the door?_ Yugi watched at Yami made his way onto the stage and took a seat in the middle of the stage. He grabbed the microphone with one hand and then started singing.

"Closing time, open all the doors and let you out into the world," Yami sang, looking over at the young teenager, who was watching him closely, obviously remembering that Yami had greeted him at the door. Yami smiled at the teenager as he continued singing his song for the boy.

Yugi listened as Yami continued singing the song for him. "Closing time, turn all of the lights on, over every boy and every girl. Closing time, one last call for alcohol, so finish your whiskey or beer. Closing time, you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here."

"I know who I want to take me home," Yami stared over at the teenager as he sung this next part, "I know who I want to take me home, I know who I want to take me home. ~Take me home~" Yami smiled as the teenager turned bright red.

Yugi listened as Yami sang. "Closing time, time for you to go out to the places you will be from. Closing time, this room won't be open till your brothers or your sisters come. So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits, I hope you have found a friend." Yugi thought to himself, _have a found a friend? I-I think I have!_ Yami continued, "Closing time, every new beginning, comes from some other beginning's end." _Like . . . me and Te__á__? I did tell him about her dumping me . . . it can't be a coincidence! _

_"_I know who I want to take me home, I know who I want to take me home, I know who I want to take me home. ~Take me home~" Yami sang clearly, looking over to Yugi before finishing his song. "Closing time, time for you to go out to the places you will be from. I know who I want to take me home, I know who I want to take me home, I know who I want to take me home. ~Take me home~ I know who I want to take me home, I know who I want to take me home, I know who I want to take me home. ~Take me home~ Closing time every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." As Yami finished his song, he placed the microphone back where it belonged and then listened to a giant crowd of cheering people.

Yugi watched as Yami stepped off stage. He quietly slipped over to where Yami was and sat down next to his as the next person started singing.

"You were amazing," Yugi whispered in Yami's ear, startling Yami, who had not seen Yugi come over.

Yami looked over to Yugi, his eyes full of happiness and love. _Wait . . . love? Does . . . does he feel the same feeling that I do?_

"Do you feel better now?" Yami asked Yugi. Yugi nodded and Yami replied, "Good."

"Why," Yugi asked, "Are you trying to help people when _you_ are the one who really needs help?"

"It's because . . . every time I help someone, it makes me feel a little better," Yami replied. "Though every time, I am always wishing for . . . something special. Like . . . I could help someone and get helped, too."

"I could help you," the teenager replied. Then he added, "And you don't even know my name yet! I-I'm Yugi."

Yami smiled. "Nice to meet you, _Yugi_." _Could this really be the one who will heal my broken heart?_

"Yami, you helped me," Yugi whispered, "So I will help you."

Yugi smiled at Yami, wondering about _how_ he could help him. _I-I really like him; even though we just met tonight I wonder if he likes me . . ._

Yami replied, "And how do you think that you could help me?"

Yugi smiled happily. "I could always love you."

_Yes yes yes!_ "Are you asking me out?" Yami asked Yugi slyly. "Because if you were, I would have to say yes."

"Yay!" Yugi cried happily. "Now I can try to help _you_, for helping _me!_"

Yami smiled and stood up, grabbing Yugi's hand softly. "Well then, come on!"

For the rest of the night, the two love birds walked around Domino City, having a blast on their first date. Yami had to bring Yugi home, just so he was able to go home. Little did they know, they would stay a couple for a long, long time after that.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review. Did you hate it? Review. Any questions, comments, or anything, review. This songish fic (If you could call it a song fic, I don't quite know how to write one) is brought to you by Starlight Warrior 1092. Peace out! XD**


End file.
